le nakama le plus important
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: les pensées et le point de vue d'un nakama sur l'équipage du chapeau de paille.


**Série** : one piece

**Auteur **: Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer** : aucun de ces fous furieux ne m'appartient…d'un certain cote ca me rassure vu a quel point ils sont cinglés ! lol mais je les adore quand même ! Ils sont fous ces pirates !

J'avais envie de changer un peu de registre, je me suis dis pourquoi pas one piece ? Et puis j'avais cette petite idée en tête depuis une semaine, donc il fallait que ça sorte

Je n'ai pas fais de couple, c'est un POV mais j'espère que vous apprécierez

Bonne lecture !

**Le membre le plus important.**

Le ciel est clair. Ce n'est malheureusement pas toujours le cas. Mais pour une fois j'en profite. Les vagues ne sont pas très fortes et des animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres tourne autour de nous. Apparemment ils ne souhaitent pas nous attaquer, ce qui est rare, je trouve, mais qui sait ? Peu être qu'ils ont entendu parler de la redoutable équipe du chapeau de paille.

Je vois chacun de mes compagnons qui s'affairent de-ci de-là. Notre capitaine adore s'asseoir tout contre moi à longueur de temps. Pas que je n'aime pas son caractère mais un jour, je ne supporterais plus ses différentes agitations et à ce moment là, cela lui fera tout drôle à ce pauvre capitaine. Je sais qu'il m'adore, de toute façon sans moi il ne pourrait aller bien loin dans sa conquête du one piece.

J'ai beau ne pas payé de mine, je suis tout de même redoutable mais que ce soit Nami, Sandy ou encore un autre membre, ils savent très bien comment me faire réagir au quart de tour. Ils ordonnent et j'obéis. Pas que j'ai peur, mais ils savent ce qu'ils font et c'est grâce à eux si je suis encore ici en pleine mer avec eux.

Je ne dis pas. La vie de pirate est loin d'être de tout repos chaque jour. Quand la marine est dans les parages il faut que je donne le meilleur de moi pour ne pas me faire prendre par eux. Heureusement pour moi je suis rapide…très rapide et jusqu'à maintenant ils n'ont pu que m'apercevoir de loin tout en filant a la vitesse du vent. Ce qui ravit a chaque fois un peu plus mes compagnons.

Tiens notre jeune médecin Chopper se rapproche de moi. Il le fait souvent quand Luffy n'est pas dans les parages. Il en profite pour me tenir compagnie même si il sait parfaitement que ça fait entrer dans une colère noire son capitaine. Cela m'amuse bien de les voir se disputer. En parlant de dispute, il est étrange que Sandy et Zorro ne se soit pas encore disputer aujourd'hui…Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à me laisser des égratignures quand ils se battent tout près de moi. Je ne réagis pas même si parfois j'aimerai pouvoir les calmer de temps en temps…

Ah ! Autant pour moi. Zorro vient de dégainer son sabre devant le visage du cuistot qui ne semble pas impressionner pour un sou. J'espère juste que leur dispute ne prendra pas trop de temps…

Ouf ! Nami viens d'arriver, elle a su les remettre à leur place. Si je pouvais je rigolerais bien de voir leur réactions à tous les deux. Sandy se lance dans de grandes tirades amoureuses à l'encontre d'une Nami impassible, tandis que Zorro, plus renfrogné que jamais, repart vers l'arrière pour aller s'entraîner avec ses poids.

J'ai rencontré Zorro en même temps que Luffy. Je suis l'un des premiers compagnons de Luffy dans sa quête. Pour un peu, je regretterai de ne pas être le premier. Zorro est un homme fort qui est en quête d'un rêve un peu fou, tout comme la majorité des personnes composant cet équipage si particulier…

Pourquoi particulier ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'aucun d'entre nous à la base, n'était disposé à devenir membre d'un équipage de pirates. Luffy nous a tous convaincu petit à petit, les uns après les autres. Pour moi il n'a pas eu à me convaincre, il m'a sauté dessus et ne m'a plus lâché depuis.

Chacun a son propre rêve.

Luffy, notre capitaine, souhaite devenir le plus grand des pirates, voir même le roi des pirates. Vu l'ardeur et ses pouvoirs, je ne doute pas qu'il puisse y arriver.

Zorro, son second, son rêve à lui est de devenir le meilleur bretteur qui soit au monde. Il est déjà fort, mais entre ses siestes ainsi que ses petits soucis avec une marine qui le harcèle…Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

Nami, notre navigatrice, passe un temps fou sur sa carte du monde. C'est un travail complexe mais grâce à ses talents, elle viendra à bout de ces croquis et autres dessins d'îles.

Usopp, notre canonnier, me fait beaucoup rire mais j'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour lui. Il fait de son mieux pour cacher sa peur et devenir brave, mais rien qu'avec ses genoux, il pourrait nous jouer la 7e symphonie de beethoven. Tout le monde croit en lui, peu être des fois les autres croient plus en lui que lui-même peut le faire.

Sandy, il a rejoint notre équipage un peu plus tardivement que les autres. C'est notre cuisiner et grand bien nous fasse. Aucun des compagnons ne savait a quoi pouvait bien servir une casserole. Sans lui tout le monde serait mort de faim. Lui aussi comme nous tous a un rêve bien à lui. Il veut retrouver une mer légendaire. J'avoue que moi aussi cela me plairais bien de pouvoir y aller et savoir ce que ça fait. Mais comme nous voguons dans un endroit assez étrange, je ne doute pas que nous puissions par hasard tomber dessus.

Notre petit médecin au nez bleu, lui a un rêve assez simple par rapport aux autres. Il souhaite juste être un très bon médecin. Ce qui n'est pas de trop vu l'équipe de bras cassés dont est composé cet équipage. En revenant d'une île, il y en a toujours au moins un qui est un miette.

Tandis que moi je fais de mon mieux, pour que rien ne puisse les détourner de leur chemin. Mon rêve à moi ? Devenir le plus célèbre des bateaux pirates. J'aimerai bien que l'on scande en cœur, le nom du bateau qui a supporter, le roi des pirates dans son terrible voyage. « Vogue Merry ! Vogue Merry ! »

Mais je rêve peu être trop grand, vu comment les nakamas arrivent à me mettre en pièce... Si j'arrive à les emmener jusqu'à bon port, c'est-à-dire le one piece. Alors j'aurai mériter mon titre du » meilleur bateau » partenaire de l'équipage du chapeau de paille

Owari.

**Lol je voulais m'amusée un peu, j'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laissez un petit comm au passage !;p**


End file.
